Honest Trailers Anime - Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood
Honest Trailers Anime - Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood is the 8th episode of'' ''Screen Junkies spinoff series'' Honest Trailers Anime.'' It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the Japanese anime series Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2009 - 2010). The video is 3 minutes and 36 seconds long. It was first published on August 26, 2017 and is exclusive to the Screen Junkies Facebook page. Watch Honest Trailers Anime - Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood on Facebook "An even more messed up version of the Jackson 5." '~ Honest Trailers Anime - Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' Script From the creator of the epic fantasy drama Arslan Saga, and that one about farming you secretly enjoyed. Comes a reboot of the greatest bromance that history has ever known: ''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.'' Prepare for a series acclaimed for being nearly flawless, as Brotherhood fixes all the problems the original series had... like, straying away from the original manga. And that's it. That's literally all they needed to fix. Journey to the vaguely Nazi Germany country of Amestris. Where magic is treated as science, but controlled by a religious, God-like cult leader. And meet the Elric brothers: Edward, the fullmetal alchemist. Nope, not that one. That's the one. not him! It's me." "It's the short one?". It's a running joke. A high-strung pipsqueak who doesn't like being called a midget. A point that they beat into the ground that the dead horse is buried under ["But he's a runt!" "You mean it's the little guy there?" "You human microbe!" "Who you calling a little runt, you jerk!"], and his brother Alphonse, a suit of armor who's constantly going through an existential crisis. Watch as the Elric brothers try to restore their bodies to normal, while everyone around them loses theirs. I get it Brotherhood. Automail is cool, but this is just excessive. Meet new and familiar characters with their diverse and colorful cast of Europeans and ambiguous ethnics like: Winry, the childhood friend whose feelings are constantly steamrolled, who somehow conveniently appears when the plot calls for it; Roy Mustang, the cocky flame alchemist who might as well be a ''One Piece'' character because he is just as useless in water; Ling Yao, the first non-brown or white person introduced that is so Asian they they might as well have given him a rice hat. Because you really, really can't it worse. sorry. I no understand much language of this country. Okay. Bye-bye now!"; and the Homunculus, super-powered non-human characters that for some reasons are all on theme like an even more messed up version of the Jackson 5 -- psychotic father included. gone, fool! Return to nothing!". ''That's some tough love there, Joe Jackson. Join these truthseekers as they unravel a mystery centuries in the making. As each new discovery peels away the sinister conspiracy that threatens everyone's existence. Where some of their friends turn out to be evil -- only to learn the government is evil. Which is nothing compared to the discovery that all society is evil. And because they didn't have anything else left to make evil, alchemy is evil too, in the end. Sure, why not? So put on your red coat. Clap you hands together. And get ready for a series that gives you a bit of old, a bit of new, and an actual cohesive story -- as long as you don't count the final fight. Because what the hell is the point of four seasons of alchemy if you're just gonna punch the bad guy in the face?! And it wasn't even the metal hand! I'm here for ''Fullmetal Alchemist, not non-metal punching fist! Ugh! Starring: Half Metal Dwarf; Bargain '''Ironman; Nick Fuhrey; Index; The Rock; Ace Dragneel; Lucy Heartfillia; White Zetsu; Michael Bay's Biggest Fan; Scarlet Sharingan; Sinon Hawkeye; Po; Boob Lust; Parasyte; and I KIll Mufasa. Very Hard Chemist: Bromancehood So... a fart with an eyeball is behind all of this? How am I supposed to take this seriously? Trivia *This video was originally exclusive to the paid subscription service Screen Junkies Plus. The video is now exclusive to Screen Junkies' Facebook page. *Screen Junkies also produced episodes of Honest Trailers Anime ''for ''Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Bleach, Sword Art Online, Attack on Titan, One-Punch Man '''''and Hunter x Hunter.' Category:Honest Trailers Category:Honest Trailers Anime Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Anime Category:Japan Category:TV Category:Screen Junkies Category:Screen Junkies Plus Category:Bones